halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghost Town
Untitled Please remember, to sign your name(~~~~). Tunnel I think the tunnel would create a lot of chaos with rockets, grenade, or just any explosive. Lovemuffin 22:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Talk I think I just need some more pics to impress with this map(or even gameplay whould be nice)user:Halo7 I'm sorry But, since when do you need to make text in comments for the article GRAMMATICAL! Do not even think of making minor edits like that to get your points up. I'm tired of being ridiculed, but I help a lot, and it needs to stop, if your edit is minor, I know I am a bad example, check the minor edit box! Zachary8222 23:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Turf This map is definitely Turf. The top left corner is where the Warthog spawned in Halo 2. If you look at it that way, I think it extremely similar. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) Gallery All those pics on the left are kinda detracting from the page, they're small, and cluttered. I suggest a Gallery heading on the page. Spartan 107 06:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone know where this one came from? I watch bungie.net very closely but I did I miss an article? Can anyone point me in the right direction?Zachary8222 13:04, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Ghost town Hey i just cant wait for it --Alex 06:40, 28 February 2008 (UTC) We don't care. If you don't have relevant information to share, please don't share at all. Talk pages are not for silly-nilly statements. Spartan 107 06:43, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ? Don't some of the screenshots look similiar to Jurrasic Park 3? Just a thought. RadicalEdward2 19:02, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know about you, but I actully prefer Ghost Town over Blackout. It just have so many possibilities for different games. What do you think about this? Ghost Town, or Blackout? Far Cry This level reminds me of the Singleplayer and Multipayer Levels in Far Cry. Far Cry is almost better than Halo. Not Yet though.-Oops not logged in. Im Malak. Blocked off areas I've descovered a new way to access the brick room between the Atrium and the Pump Station, and a way to access the fenced off area behind the concrete ramp in the main building. See the main page for details. Warhead xTEAMx 16:34, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Guardian Some people have claimed that Ghost Town have many similarities with Guardian, such as ramps and walkways and that the main building have many similarities with the sniper tower on said map. First of all, this uncorrect, secondly, if the ramps and walkways resemble Guardian, then any other map with ramps and walkways would have similarities with it. Thirdly, the ramps and walkways on Ghost town doesn't resemble Guardian's ramps in any way. I'm posting this so that people won't do the same in the future.Warhead xTEAMx 16:27, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Greenhouse Once again I've been forced to remove completally uncorrect information. A room called the Greenhouse were added on the main article, and the room reffered to was in fact The Atrium. Please, take notice of this, and keep information correct. If you are not sure, don't post it. Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) CoD4 doesn't this map resemble CoD4 because of its broken walls and destroyed environment :Not neccessarily. I don't think Bungie would ever intentionally copy another studio's game. And there are other games out there that have pulled off the same look. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 01:41, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Jun A-266 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Well i think this map is one of the best maps in halo and it can get really creepy if you add some effects, especially in the tunnelsJun A-266 03:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC)